The Strangest Thing
by Sora's1
Summary: FUNNY HAHA LAUGH U FOOLS! lol...please review !


The Strangest Thing  
  
**phone rings**  
  
Rikku: Hello?  
  
Sora: **on the phone** Hi Sweetie, It's Sora. What's up?  
  
Rikku: OH! Hi babe. Not much. Are you busy? You wanna come over?  
  
Sora: No I'm not busy. Sure I'll come over. What do you wanna do when I come over? **begins to laugh**  
  
Rikku: Funny, Sora. **giggles** We can invite more people or something.  
  
Sora: OK, I'll be over in a couple minutes.  
  
Rikku: Ok bye!  
  
**Rikku hangs up the phone**  
  
**Doorbell rings**  
  
**Rikku answers the door**  
  
Rikku: HI!  
  
Sora: Hey!  
  
Rikku: Hold up got's to call some more people, then we can go to the coffee shop down the street. **smiles gleefully** :-D  
  
Sora: uh.....right **confused by Rikku's smile**  
  
**Rikku picks up the phone and calls all that is wanted to go to the coffee shop**  
  
~At coffee shop~  
  
Rikku: Is everyone here?  
  
Sora: I AM!!  
  
Setsuna: Me too  
  
Tidus: I think i am **says stupidly**  
  
Auron: I suppose I am, but I don't wanna be. **says grumpily**  
  
Zan: SHUT UP RIKKU YOU KNOW WE'RE ALL HERE!  
  
Rikku: Don't get all PMSy on me Zan.  
  
**Zan snickers**  
  
Leon: **whispers to Rikku** She's always pissy around these times. **winks at Rikku**  
  
Tidus: Why are we here anyway?  
  
Rikku: To talk!!!! **once again gleefully smiles** :-D  
  
Sora: Uh....Rikku...your smile is blinding me.  
  
Rikku: Funny.....  
  
Auron: Let's get this "party" over with.  
  
Rikku: Don't be such a party pooper Auron.  
  
**Setsuna smacks Auron**  
  
**Everyone orders coffee and begins to talk again**  
  
Rikku: Damn it! Where is Yuna and Lulu, I called them a half an hour ago!!!  
  
Sora: Calm down Sweetie. **cuddles with Rikku**  
  
Setsuna: Well I killed Yuna and Lulu is whoring herself.  
  
Rikku: Uh....whoring?  
  
Setsuna: Whoring-the state of being a whore.  
  
Auron: **yells** DON'T TALK ABOUT MY GIRL LIKE THAT!  
  
**Setsuna smacks Auron again**  
  
**Just then Lulu walks in the door**  
  
Setsuna: Lulu, your done whoring yourself already?  
  
**Lulu snickers**  
  
Rikku: **yells** THERE'S NO SUCH THING AS WHORING, YOU MADE IT UP!!!  
  
Setsuna: Rikku two words for you, Shut up.  
  
Rikku: Ugh. **begins to cuddle with Sora again**  
  
**Everyone drinks their coffee and continues the "Party" at Rikku's house**  
  
~At Rikku's house~  
  
Auron: ugh....what an awful house.  
  
**Everyone ignores Auron's comment**  
  
Lulu: Rikku is there a room me and Auron can go and talk privitely?  
  
**a big smile widens on Auron's face**  
  
Rikku: YEAH! Upstairs and to the left, the guest bedroom!  
  
Lulu: **smiles** Thanks little one.  
  
Rikku: YOUR WELCOME!  
  
**Lulu and Auron hold hands as they walk up the stairs to the guest bedroom**  
  
Rikku: **sings a song** I love Sora yes i do,I love Sora how about you? No you dont cuz he's all mine, And if you touch him I won't be kind.  
  
Everyone in the room: awwww  
  
Rikku: shut up **says grimly**  
  
Sora: It's ok I like your song **kisses Rikku**  
  
Tidus: Hey, Rikku you got a tent out back? **inside joke**  
  
Rikku: AH! MY EYES, THEY BURN! THE PAIN, I CAN'T SEE!  
  
**Tidus and Setsuna laugh**  
  
**Rikku smacks Tidus**  
  
**Setsuna smacks Rikku**  
  
**Sora smacks Setsuna**  
  
**Tidus smacks Sora**  
  
**Rikku smacks Tidus**  
  
**Setsuna smacks Rikku**  
  
**Sora smacks Setsuna**  
  
**Tidus smacks Sora**  
  
**Rikku smacks Tidus**  
  
**Setsuna smacks Rikku**  
  
**Sora smacks Setsuna**  
  
**Tidus smacks Sora**  
  
Zan: STOP IT!  
  
All four: Sorry!  
  
**The "party" ends and Zan, Leon, Tidus, and Setsuna leave**  
  
Rikku: Sora, do you hear that?  
  
**a faint moan is heard**  
  
Sora: Yea, what is that!?  
  
**Sora and Rikku go upstairs and open the guest bedroom door to see Auron and Lulu having sex**  
  
Rikku: *screams** AH! NOT AGAIN! MY EYES THEY BURN ALL OVER AGAIN, ONLY IN A MORE PAINFUL AND CONFUSING WAY!  
  
Sora: **stands and stares** Live Porn, YEAH! **smiles gleefully**  
  
Lulu: Ah! get out you maggets!  
  
Auron: Yea **pants** get out!  
  
**Rikku drags Sora down the stairs (literally)**  
  
~later~  
  
Rikku: I'm glad Lulu and Auron left, but now i have to sanitize the WHOLE room. **pouts**  
  
Sora: **puts arm around Rikku** It's ok.  
  
**Rikku and Sora begin making out**  
  
**the doorbell rings, but they ignore it**  
  
**the door opens**  
  
Setsuna: RIKKU!  
  
**they stop making out**  
  
Rikku: Set! I'm sorry!  
  
Sora: **being a smart ass** Yeah sorry Set it's just are WHORE-mones began to kick in. It's not our fault, blame it on our WHORE-mones.  
  
Rikku: **elbows Sora in the stomach and whispers** shut up..  
  
**Sora screams in pain**  
  
Setsuna: Ok, i'll let it slip, but NO MORE!  
  
**Rikku and Sora both nod**  
  
**Tidus and Setsuna walk into Rikku's backyard**  
  
**Rikku follows**  
  
Rikku: What the hell are you doing?  
  
Setsuna: Putting up a tent **winks at Rikku**  
  
Rikku: **yells** AH! MY EYES THEY BURN AGAIN WITH OUT EVEN SEEING IT! LIKE RIPPING OUT MY STOMACH AND POURING THE ACID FROM IT INTO MY EYES! **runs back inside**  
  
**Rikku passes out in front of the couch that Sora is on**  
  
Sora: uh...Rikku?  
  
~1 hour later~  
  
Rikku: I wonder if Tidus and Setsuna really put up a tent.  
  
Sora: Let's go find out. **says jokingly**  
  
Rikku: NO! 


End file.
